


Open to the Sun

by visionshadows



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg is Normal, Sappy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno found out he was pregnant two months into the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and fluffy. This is all about the happy. Thank you, Dine.

Geno found out he was pregnant two months into the season. It hadn’t crossed his mind, but when the doctor told him (and then chewed him out for not realizing he was pregnant until he was four months along) it did add up. He was always extra tired these days and certain foods hadn’t been agreeing with him. He doubted he could put down his scoring slump to being pregnant though he dearly wished he could.

He promptly walked to Dan’s office, doctor in tow, and told him that he had to go on injured reserve because he was pregnant. Dan had sighed heavily and looked at Geno like he was disappointed with him before he gave him a hug and told him not to be a stranger. 

“You can wear the no checking jersey,” Nealer said when he told the team. “Skating is good exercise when you’re pregnant.”

Paulie hit Nealer upside the head for that because really skating wasn’t good while pregnant because he could fall. Though, Geno reasoned, he’d been taking some pretty vicious hits for two months and Junior was still hanging around so maybe he could skate. 

Sid just frowned a lot while everyone hugged Geno and congratulated him. Finally when Geno got to Sid, Sid huffed and hugged him tightly, clapping him on the back. Quietly, in his ear, Sid had whispered, “We’ll talk later.”

And they did. Sid asked immediately who the father was because yeah, there wasn’t exactly anyone in Geno’s life these days. Geno did know who the father was but the father was back in Russia and no one in Russia would admit to knocking up a guy these days. Plus Geno didn’t really want him in his (or his child’s) life.

“Me,” Geno said simply. “Just me.”

Sid looked really disappointed but immediately began peppering Geno with questions about his health and whether he had the right food and he would be staying in Pittsburgh right because everyone knew that Russia wasn’t very accepting of men carrying children. Geno answered dutifully and Sid looked relieved. 

And that was that. 

Except not really. 

Sid basically moved in and monitored Geno as much as he possibly could while still playing hockey full-time and traveling. Geno took it as best he could because while Sid was annoying as fuck, it was nice not to be alone. His parents would come over after the baby was born but for now it was just him.

Sid bullied the doctors, the nutritionist and Kader to make sure that Geno was eating right, exercising right, and the baby was growing right. He got a mulish scowl when he wasn’t happy with what people were telling him so much so that people began to whisper that Sid _was_ the father. 

Sid was fascinated by the baby kicking, the small bumps that appeared in the smooth skin of Geno’s stomach. He would watch the baby, poking back at it while Geno looked at the ceiling wondering what the hell he had done in his past life to have Sidney Crosby taunting his child in the womb. Mostly though he really liked the attention and the look of wonder on Sid’s face. 

Sid kissed him for the first time when he was eight months pregnant. It was almost an afterthought when Sid had gotten back from the game that night and found Geno sitting in his Pens recliner with his feet up and a plate of quiche balanced on his stomach (he had a craving, okay). Sid leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips before wandering off to find food in the kitchen.

“Not fair!” Geno shouted at his retreating back. “You know I trapped in this stupid chair!”

“I’ll be right back. I’m hungry too!”

Sid did come back and they talked. Mostly there was arm waving and Sid looking constipated and Geno having to pee so Sid hauled him out of the recliner, both of them bitching about it the whole time. At the end of it though, Sid was asleep in Geno’s bed, snoring loudly while Geno waited for the baby to stop playing drums with his internal organs so he could sleep. 

So they were a thing even though Geno was big as a house and Sid luckily seemed to know better than to suggest any naked touching beyond the back massages Sid had been giving him for months. If anything, Sid got even more stubborn and cranky towards the doctor and especially Kader. 

Kader finally gave up and pointed out to Sid that it was Geno’s body and if Geno didn’t want to swim today, he didn’t have to. They shouted at each other until Geno interrupted to tell them that it didn’t matter because his water just broke.

It turned out Kader was pretty much useless in that situation and Sid took charge like a champ. At the hospital Sid was extremely nice to the nurse and the anesthesiologist, but still bitched at the doctor. Geno apologized (again) and called Sid all the names he could think of in Russian until the epidural kicked in and then he kept telling Sid how much he loved him (also in Russian so Sid thought he was still being yelled at). 

Sid refused to watch as the baby was born, instead stared at the wall and let Geno crush his hand. He did, however, look when the squalling baby was placed on Geno’s chest and the doctor asked him if he would like to cut the cord. Sid did, with shaking hands, as Geno covered the tiny little girl with his hands, shaking and crying. 

Geno half-listened as Sid argued with the doctor about something, pressing his lips against his daughter’s wet hair. Sid followed the baby at the nurse’s urging, keeping an eye on her. When she was all cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, the nurse asked Sid if he wanted to hold her. Sid looked at Geno who nodded, tired and hungry. He could really go for a sandwich. 

Sid took her in his arms and walked back over to the bed, sitting down and staring at her tiny face in awe. Geno watched, a sleepy smile on his face, and reached an arm out to touch the baby’s forehead. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Sid breathed out softly. He looked over at Geno. “You have a daughter.”

Geno smiled and took the baby as Sid handed her over. He cuddled her close, pressing a kiss to her head again. “We have daughter. Kira.”

“Okay,” Sid said easily, leaning over to kiss Geno firmly. “We have a daughter.”


End file.
